pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XxLunataLuvxX/Yay!! COS is finally done!!
To all my fellow Potterheads out there::: Like the title says, the last Chamber of Secrets chapters on Pottermore have been finished! They were really interesting and really made it feel like you were really exploring the COS with Harry, Ron, & Hermione :) It was aggravating having to make the Polyjuice potion (Part 2 mostly since it took *HOURS*) but they were just sticking to the book so it's fine. An in-depth evaluation of the last chapters of COS... The Polyjuice Potion (Chapter 12) Favorite overall things to collect: a Sherbet Lemon (sounds yummy!), a BB Overcooked Cabbage-flavored bean (I like how they added "Overcooked" ^_^), & 5 galleons (thank God, I really need some!) Favorite Moment: ''The Slytherin Common Room--I finally got in and it is breathtaking, I've got to say; love how it's under the lake & you can see the giant squid out the window ''Interaction: Moment 1-poor Fawkes, his feathers fall off....Moment 2-being able to click on the glasses full of the potion was brilliant....Moment 3-touch the fire, touch the chesspieces, touch the green lights... Sound: Moment 1-love the clock ticking & fire crackling....Moment 2-bubbling, dripping, & fizzing....Moment 3-some more fire crackling, faint talking, and a small animal (mouse maybe? or bird) Best Moment picture/design: It's tied between the beautiful slytherin common room & Dumbledore's home-like office.... The Very Secret Diary (Chapter 13) Favorite overall things to collect: ''BB Soap-Flavored Bean (you gotta love BB beans! >.<), some more BB beans (Strawberry & Vomit XP), & 5 more galleons!! ''Favorite Moment: ''Into the Diary--the layout of it is interesting but I wish there were things to collect ''Interaction: ''Moment 1-a slug that moves loudly :P....Moment 2-angel wings....Moment 3-press 13 & box shakes ''Sound: ''Moment 1-dripping & Moaning Myrtle (geez she's loud)...Moment 2-whispering & some creaking...Moment 3-ghostly music & a weird scraping/clawing noise ''Best Moment picture/design: ''the Valentine's day scene in the Great Hall!! The pink & red hearts in the air are a nice touch '''Cornelius Fudge (Chapter 14)' Favorite overall things to collect: ''bottle of Skele-Gro (haha <3), 5 Galleons, Bezoar (they cost so much at the Apothecary), dried nettles (you can't even find these at the Apothecary), Flesh-Eating Slug Repellant (<3), & key (I love mysteries!) ''Favorite Moment: ''Another Attack. For some reason, the hospital is one of my favorite places--that sounds creepy nevermind ^_^ ''Interaction: ''Moment 1-the divider moves to show you a ghost!...Moment 2-squish the bug on the pumpkin, hover over the window & see shadows of heads, & the door ''Sound: ''Moment 1-birds, some walking/shuffling noises, a faint buzzing sound....Moment 2-bug noises, birds flying, owl hooting ''Best Moment picture/design: ''the hospital scene...love the bird music '''Aragog (Chapter 15)' Favorite overall things to collect: ''5 Galleons (money!!) ''Favorite Moment: ''I hate spiders and since they're in both Moments...then I don't like either that much. But Moment 1, Follow the Spiders is the best since it reminds me of Ron saying 'why spiders? Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies!?' XD oh, Ron ''Interaction: ''Moment 1-clicking on plants (& a rock) to uncover spiders!, & clipping off a leaf on Harry's plant...Moment 2-keeping away the spiders from that dead thing (a mouse?) ''Sound: ''Moment 1-shuffling in plants sound, clipping, birds, & insects....Moment 2-creepy music, a crow cawing, some weird creature, wind, & plant shuffling ''Best Moment picture/design: ''the garden scene...the nature is beautiful '''The Chamber of Secrets (Chapter 16)' Favorite overall things to collect: ''5 galleons (geez they're generous in these last chapters!) ''Favorite Moment: ''The Entrance to the Chamber--love how you have to click on the faucet & it gets all white & then the tunnel appears ''Interaction: ''Moment 1-the glass door of the case....Moment 2-the left faucet...Moment 3-click on the bright light on the tip of Harry's wand ''Sound: ''Moment 1-birds, a faint buzzing/static sound, walking, & shuffling....Moment 2-dripping, echo noise (due to tunnel)....Moment 3-creepy music ''Best Moment picture/design: ''The Entrance to the Chamber-again, love the setup of it and how the tunnel appears '''The Heir of Slytherin (Chapter 17)' Favorite overall things to collect: ''NONE!!! O.O I mean, there's nothing to collect in this chapter ''Favorite Moment: ''The Basilisk--great detail ''Interaction: ''Moment 1-nothing....Moment 2-hover of Fawkes, Basilisk's eye spews blood & his spits out of his mouth....Moment 3-nothing ''Sound: ''Moment 1-creepy music...Moment 2-crumbling, Basilisk hissing, shuffling/scraping, banging...Moment 3-a hollow/echo noise ''Best Moment picture/design: ''The Basilisk scene for sure...the blood & saliva streaming from the Basilisk was brillliant & the sword of Gryffindor looked magnificent! '''Dobby's Reward (Chapter 18)' Favorite overall things to collect: ''Ginger Newt (YUM!) & 5 Galleons ''Favorite Moment: ''A Free Elf--Dobby's finally free! <3<3<3 ''Interaction: ''Moment 1-open lid to candy...Moment 2-hover over Dobby's arms & he holds sock up (awww) ''Sound: ''Moment 1-fire crackling & wind blowing something sound...Moment 2-hollow/echo wind sound ''Best Moment picture/design: ''Dumbledore's office moment...great detail So, ya, that's it!! It took me a long time to write all this! Well only an hour but still ;) I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapters of COS!!!! Can't wait to start Prisoner of Azkaban, am I right? :D ''*Yours honestly and truly* ~Lune Category:Blog posts